How to Order at Starbucks- UCF Campus Location
This article is a guide for the main Starbucks located at the UCF campus next to the Health and Public Affairs building. When you first approach the Starbucks you will notice two double doors at the right side. You will enter through the first door. The building is wheelchair accessible. After you enter, you will see a clear line that is formed that is created by two long black ropes. You will join the line. The average wait time is about ten minutes in line and then another ten minutes waiting after you order. While you are waiting in line be mindful of the fact that there will be merchandise in baskets around you, but you don't have to buy any of it. While you wait there will also be a glass case with pastries and breakfast sandwiches that you can look at while you wait that are available for purchase. When its time to order, the menu can be overwhelming at first. The barista taking your order will not judge you for not knowing what you want right away or mispronouncing a word. However, if the line is long and the store is busy it is helpful to think of your order ahead of time to avoid delays. Here is a quick guide to the Starbucks menu: Sizes: Tall = Small Grande = Medium Venti = Large Trenta= Extra Large Types of drinks you can order: # Plain black coffee- you can add cream and sugar at the creamer station near the exit if you want. # Americano- An Americano is espresso with extra shots of water added. # Latte- Coffee with added steam milk. Frothy on top. Usually less intense and more sweet than regular coffee. # Cappuccino- Very similar to a latte, except the ratio of milk to coffee is different. A cappuccino is stronger and has more coffee and less milk. # Frappuccino- This is a Starbucks original. Very similar to a milkshake. Its coffee with added flavoring blended with ice. Comes with whipped cream. You can then add flavoring to any order like vanilla, caramel, ect. The Starbucks menu will list the different flavorings available for a drink. When you get to the register you will tell the barista your order. They will then ask for your name. This is standard procedure and is done so they can announce your name when your drink is ready. After you have ordered you will pay. You can pay with cash, card, or the Starbucks app. After you have paid you will stand off to the side at the end of the counter and wait for the barista to call your name. After the barista announces your name, you can pick up your drink and are free to leave. The Starbucks on campus can get quite busy and can be an overload to the senses during its busiest times. If you don't like large lines and loud noise, it is probably best to avoid this location between the hours of 8am and 12pm. The most manageable times are when the store first opens at 7am and anytime after 1pm. The store is much quieter and less crowded during these times.